The Fragile
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: Gift for Bouisiliare. It was a mistake that could never be fixed. It was a mistake which changed their lives forever. GokuxBura, GokuxChiChi


Author's Note: As you may have been guessing, this is a fic for Bouzi Neo AKA Lemony Nymph AKA Bouisiliare (God she changes her name a lot). I'm trying a different way of writing a songfic…I'm pretty much using lines from a bunch of songs and fitting them in where they seem to work.

If you're into Rurouni Kenshin please read "Should the World Fail To Fall Apart" and "I'll Fall With Your Knife" both written by sage/nahui, she's pretty much where I got this idea from.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Note: Lyrics are in italics…Ask me if you want them…Or I'll give credit at the end…

_Why did I choose to play this game?_

_  
This goes too far…_

There was once purity, deep inside our hearts. It shined like the sun on a warm summer day. Our smiles brought happiness to all around us; there was never a dark day…

_turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky_

(_I am so impure_)…It has left us. The purity which we once held…It's kind of ironic, isn't it? You went your whole life being naive and pure…Pure of heart and soul, only to lose it all now. (_My disease my infection_) It's pathetic isn't it?

Too lose your pure way of life, your innocence…To a child? Because compared to you that's what I am…a child. I'm 16, and you're the same age as my father.

You have a wife and children…Your son is even too old for me! How did you let this happen?

_No longer myself only you_

It's consuming me. I can't get it out of my mind…What we did…It was so wrong. I can't…I can't stop thinking of you and it… _And I'm starting to scare myself._

I just want to see you and yet I dread the day. I don't want to see you and your happy family. And Chichi? I'll never be able to look at her again.

_This is slowly taking me apart._

You love her. That's why your married to her, that's why you've been with her so long…So why me? Why go to me! You make no sense, you know that? No sense at all. Mr. Purity, Mr. Innocence, Mr. I Can Do No Wrong…You screwed up…You screwed up big time…

_she must rinse this all away  
she can't hold him this way  
she must rinse this all away  
she can't love him this way _

So why can't I get you out of my head? You've screwed everything up; you've given me more misery than I'll probably ever have for the rest of my life…So why can't I stop thinking of you? (_Protect me from what I want)_

_And I want you_…I want you bad. This ache deep inside my heart won't go away. It aches for you…_Your like my favorite damn disease_

I know it's wrong, and I know I shouldn't be near you and..._ I want your warm, but it will only make me colder when it's over_…Yet…Hear I stand…Watching…waiting…I should be telling you all this, I know you can sense me.

But I think your afraid…I think you know what's going on…And I think you feel what I'm feeling. _Wedding bells ain't gonna chime with both of us guilty of crime and both of us sentenced to time, and now we're all alone._

Why is it that we always run from what we feel? I think that's where your purity came from, Goku. I think you ran away from any feeling that seemed wrong, or that confused you too much. I guess I'm no better…This is the third time I've come to talk to you and the third time I've ran away.

_how she'd be soothed, how she'd be saved if he could see  
she needs to be held in his arms to be free_

I turn to run, the same as usual. I think I'm wrong for coming here every day…I know who I am, _I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind_. I'm just spoiled I guess. I get what I want, end of story…**You weren't supposed to give in**.

You're the adult, you were supposed to act like it...Maybe you really are a child at heart. Looking at you…You'd never see it. All I see is your strength…A façade…That's all it is. All those rippling muscles, you're huge arms and muscles, your confidence…

In truth…you're just weak…

Something holds me back this time, as I leave to run. A searing pain clutches at my heart…its anger…No…Not anger, its complete and total rage.

_God it's been a lovely day everything's been going my way, ever since you went away hey I'm on fire..._

I look back at you and you seem to hesitate…As though confused…

I'm sorry, was I not meant to turn around?

I want to go up to you, to tell you how much I hate you (_and I love you like no other)_, to ask you why you did this to me (_but I know, you're not the one)_…But…I can't…_I don't necessarily believe there is a cure for this_.

So I take that step back, and I know that I am just as much of a coward as you-

"Bura, stop."

…What?...

You turn and look right at my hiding spot.

But why? Not knowing how to answer, I walk out, showing myself to you.

_I see hell in your eyes._

"You knew I was here?"

You're reluctant to look at me…Perhaps you always have been. Looking at me is like seeing the sin you committed, standing before you in all it's glory…Reminding you that your not so pure after all.

_I know you want the sin without the sinner_. You still want me…The proof is in your eyes. And that's why you still can't look at me.

"Bura…I want you to stop coming here. You…This…It was all…It was just a big mistake. The way you keep coming here…You're not helping the situation."

Helping the situation? **Helping the situation?**

I wonder if you can feel my anger. I hope you can. _You see, you always find my faults,  
faster than you find your own._

"You're a fool Goku…You still want to be the hero. The one who never makes the mistakes. You don't want to be the one who needs saving. But you do! **You** screwed up. **You're **the adult."

I don't want to cry…I wish I didn't. But I can't help it. You're so stupid; you can't understand what you did. I'm bound to you Goku…Love, lust…Whatever you want to call it. It's there, and it won't go away!

_God I love to turn my little blue world upside down._

Surprisingly…You look angry…

"Stop playing innocent! Just because I'm older doesn't mean I need to take **_every bit of responsibility_** for what **we** did. Why can't you just leave me be!"

You calm down...Suddenly…You look very tired.

"I'm begging you…Just let me go back to my family in peace."

How does one respond to that? How can I betray my loves request? I should worry about his happiness…I'm being selfish…It's just…I want…You've become so much…_it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces._

I can't say anything else. The tears have clogged my throat and my words are jumbled in my head. So this is it? I just let you go?

I guess my legs know the answer before I do. Because I'm walking away from you. Maybe forever…

Because…I guess I do love you. In my own selfish way. And maybe leaving you is the only thing I can do. I'm the forbidden apple, the one that has condemned you from paradise. And if I remain I become the snake, which taunts and manipulates you into taking another bite. If I remain we will _relive the old sin of Adam and Eve, of you and me._

So I'll leave…I'll leave because…

Because…

_I won't let you fall apart._

A/N: And so ends the first chapter. There will be more from Goku's and ChiChi's point of view. But yea…

I love my Bouzi! And I hope she loves this gift! And everyone should go read and review her stories.


End file.
